Mario
Mario & Luigi: Goodie Squad is a game in the Mario & Luigi series. It comes after Mario & Luigi: The False Adventure. Story (Before the game starts, the player can choose to have a tutorial. This exists of a little corse and at the end, a tutorial boss; Bowser.) Everything is happy in Toad Town. Toads are cheerily running around playing. Peach is on the top of her castle, enjoying watching the little Toads. Then, a figure emerges from the sky. A big strong Toad with a viking hat falls to the ground. Then, he steals 10 blocks from the Toad Town Bank. The owner, Mr. Bankeny, is in rage. The strong Toad punches his bank and it becomes ruin. Then Mario and Luigi come to the town with a Cupshroom, which is a mushroom that tastes better than anything else in the universe. The Toad then grabs the shroom to the Bros. suprise, and storms out of Toad Town. In shock, Mario and Luigi explore Toad Town and talk to the Toads. Finally, they come up to Peach's Castle. Mario asks Peach why she is so sad. Peach says that one of the blocks the Toad stole was called the Mota Block. She explains that Motas are what keep the Mushroom Kingdom lifestyle in place, and also it controls the barrier of the Deep Dark Damp Dam. The Dam is a giant wasteland that if the barrier was broken, it would create an explosion making the whole kingdom earthquake forever. And the last thing, it would awake the spirit of Kracklepowkis Dalrakus, which is a very evil spirit who used to be the ruler of the Deep Dark Damp Dam. Peach says the only way to stop the Toad would be to do 10 good deeds, each in ten places in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach then says she knows a sick star spirit which would be happy if Mario and Luigi cared for him. The Bros. then head out of Toad Town to go to where the star spirit lives, Living Cave. When Mario and Luigi arrive in Living Cave, there is a little sleeping dot in front of them. Luigi taps his finger on the dot, and it comes alive. It then explains that it is Searchdot, and whoever awakens it shall be the new owner(s) of it for 1 month. Then it must return to the cave, and sleep until another comes. The Bros. are happy to have made a new friend, but he says there's more. The owner(s) need to prove they are worthy by defeating Searchdot's big brother, Boulderdot. Then the big dot comes and they battle. After the battle, Mario and Luigi press on until they come to a pipe. Searchdot explains the pipe leads to the Hall of Challengement, and that once they advance in the game more and more, they unlock more challenges. The Bros. keep going, and they come to a wooden person. It says it is a Woodchunk and that if they see anymore of the Woodchunks they will give them tips and advice. They will even fully restore the Bros. for 50 coins. Then he explains the sick star spirit Casey Starsport is in the next room. The Bros. go in the room, and there Casey is in a bed next to a fire. Mario tells him that they are there to help him feel better, and the star spirit becomes overjoyed. Casey says he is infected with a virus, and that if the Bros. help him fight it he will be happy. He also says that the "mean toad" has scattered blocks everywhere and if the Bros. do good deeds like Peach told them to, they will earn the blocks, the last being the Mota Block. Mario and Luigi agree, and they get him soup and a coldpack, but Casey says that by "fighting" the virus he means literally defeating it. The Bros. are confused, and then Casey sneezes out a virus. The battle features Casey Starsport being a playable character, and so on through the entire game. After they defeat the virus Casey is happy, and gives them a block. The block has their first special attack, Bouncy Ball. After that Casey uses his starpower to teleport them back to Toad Town, where Peach gives them the second good deed. She says Bowser has one of the blocks and that if they work for him for a while he might give them it. They then head off to Bowser's Castle. Right before they leave Mr. Bankeny stops them and tells them that if they don't stop the Toad soon he will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Then he says goodbye, and they go off. Hall of Challengement Playable Characters Mario Luigi Star Spirit Girl Bowser Sergeant Guy Corporal Paraplonk Private Goomp Other Characters Searchdot Princess Peach Bammber Teenkart Mushroom Kingdom Tutorial Toad Town Peach's Castle Living Cave Bosses Bowser Boulderdot Supervirus Special Attacks Mario and Luigi Bouncy Ball Bowser